


Vriscuck Strikes Again

by RoxyPop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bulges and Nooks, Comic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Illustration, Instant Loss, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: Vriska has some unbearable pitch feelings for Rose, which Rose doesn't reciprocate. Rose is happy with her marriage, but Vriska isn't going to take no for an answer.





	Vriscuck Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/gifts).



i would like to personally apologize to the entire homestuck fandom for the title of this piece ([now on tumblr](https://de88a8le.tumblr.com/post/179054472306/ive-been-sick-and-having-a-rough-week-so-ive-kinda))


End file.
